The goal of this project is to characterize the chemical composition of the myelin membrane in the central nervous system. This study has focused on the composition of the outer membrane surface. Using a tritium label with an enzymatic membrane probe a major myelin glycoprotein has been identified on the outer membrane surface of myelin. This has been partially purified and shown to be antigenic in rabbits. In addition a minor glycoprotein which comigrates with the proteolipid protein has been identified and characterized. Studies of the myelin glycolipids have also revealed a asymmetric distribution of the glycolipids in the myelin sheath. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Poduslo, J.F., Everly, J.L., and Quarles, R.H.: A low molecular weight glycoprotein associated with isolated myelin: Distinction from myelin proteolipid protein. J. Neurochem. 28: 977-987, 1977.